Team JSPR
by JadeMaster98
Summary: My own story that coincides with the animated series RWBY, Follow Jaden and his team as they enter the Vital tournament and as a threat arises from within. This story begins around the time of Jaundice in the show. More Chapters coming soon, make sure to follow, and tell me what you want to see. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As the peaceful night falls over Atlas, everything is calm. Just then a shadow flashes by, hopping from building to building, running from pursuers. "Just surrender" Said one of the pursuers. "You won't catch me." Said their quick target. As some light shines over the group, it I revealed to be team JSPR, more specifically Shadow, Perscie, and Reaper chasing their leader Jaden for an unknown reason.

"Split up!" Reaper commanded, most likely in charge of the three. "We can't let him escape." As the three split up into different directions to surround him.

"This ain't good." Jaden said hiding behind a Schnee Dust Company billboard.

"Hello brother." Perscie said appearing out of nowhere.

"Shoot!" Jaden said jumping up and running some more. As Perscie throws a few daggers, narrowly missing her brother's body. He escapes into the night

After another half hour of cat and mouse the three team JSPR members corner their leader.

"So, anything to say right about now?" Reaper asks.

"Not really." Jaden says, "First off all, you should've realized…" Just then the Jaden they cornered fades away like a hologram; and the Real Jaden walks out from behind. "…That it was fake."

"I smelt you!" Shadow remarks. "You were definitely in the area."

"But did you make sure you knew exactly where I was?" Jaden replies.

"Not really, Sorry dude." Shadow says apologetically.

"Anyways, head to bed" Jaden says to his team "We have to be ready for our mission briefing tomorrow."

"Got it brother, good night" Perscie said with a yawn, and heads to her room.

"Night, mates" Shadow says heading to his dorm.

"Good night Jaden…" Reaper says before being stopped by Jaden. "What is it?"

"Are you gonna be alright during the tournament?" Jaden asks his friend.

"I'll be alright." Reaper says to reassure him. "You try and work harder to make sure I don't go out of control. You know how I get."

"Let's just make sure you don't kill anyone." Jaden says with a nervous laugh

"No promises" Reaper says, then running towards the dorms laughing.

"Good, he's just joking…You were joking right!" Jaden yells before chasing after Reaper.

The next day Jaden and his team meet up with Ironwood in the briefing room for their next assignment.

"So," Reaper started; "What's the plan, Ironwood?"

"Yeah." said Perscie; "I hope it's not anything dangerous like the last one you sent us on."

"That was only dangerous because Reaper went against the plan." Shadow interjected.

"It's not my fault Jaden's plans are boring." Reaper complains. "It would be better if I were leader."

"QUIET, all of you!" Jaden yells "Ahem, if you would Ironwood."

"Thank you, Jaden." Ironwood begins; "First off, you four will be joining the other atlas teams for the upcoming vital festival."

"Sweet!" Team JSPR says as they high five each other.

"But." Ironwood continues; "Along with this, your mission while you are there is to protect our newest project. Come on in Penny." Just then a young girl walks into the meeting room, she had orange hair, and was wearing a grey dress with green highlights.

"Salutations." Penny said to the stunned team JSPR. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you… Penny." Jaden said to the young girl standing before him; "How are you doing?"

"I'm wonderful!" Penny said with a smile. "Thank you for asking."

"Okay, well. I'm Jaden" "Shadow" "Perscie" "Reaper" said each of the members of the team, saying their respective names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny replied.

"You already said that." Perscie responded.

"So I did." Penny said.

"So, Ironwood" Jaden started back up. "What is she?"

"Penny is a highly classed robot that is entering the vital festival." Ironwood said.

"Okay" said Jaden "Why are we protecting it?"

"I do not need protecting." Penny interjected "I'm combat ready."

"I understand that Penny." Ironwood said with a sigh. "But, just in case, these four will keep an eye on you, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt. Now go wait outside for a moment."

"Okay." Penny said enthusiastically before heading out the doors.

"What? Why?" Jaden complained "You know I don't like the Penny. Its good tech, but I don't think necessary to bring a robot that looks like a little girl, to fight Grimm."

"I know." Ironwood replied. "Which is why you are just there to protect her from getting damaged and revealing that she's a robot."

"Great!" Reaper says with a grunt. "Not only do we have to worry about the vital festival tournament, but we're also gonna be babysitting."

"Yes, good luck." Ironwood said as he started to leave, but before opening the door he continued; "Be prepared; you head to Vale next week." As he walked out the door and left

"Well," Jaden said to his team. "At least we're going to the tournament." Looking over at Reaper "Just make sure, you keeping it under control, no one wants you to go crazy" Looks over to Shadow. "By the way, Reaper going crazy, was part of the plan last time." Jaden says before leaving, himself. And each member followed suit as they started getting ready for what seemed to them would be the coolest, yet most boring mission ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of packing and preparation; Team JSPR is on their way to vale with Penny in tow, ready for the tournament ahead of them. Currently aboard their dropship, the Jade Eagle; Jaden is piloting with Shadow as copilot, while Perscie and Reaper play chess against Penny in the passenger area. Penny was about to make her next move.

"Knight to E-5, Checkmate!" Penny exclaimed.

"No, not again, how does this keep happening." Reaper grunted.

"Penny's a robot, of course she's winning." Perscie added.

"That's stereotyping." Shadow says over the intercom.

"Would you like to play again?" Penny asked with a grin.

"NO, I think I'm good." Reaper replied getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Perscie responded.

Reaper scoffed," I'm going to see how much longer we have till we land." As Reaper walked away Penny and Perscie set up the board for the next game. After reaching the Cockpit Jaden asks what he wants. "What's the eta for Vale?" Reaper says with a huff.

"About an hour, maybe you can go play more chess." Shadow replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, go jump in a Beowulf den." Reaper said leaving with a huff.

After Reaper leaves, Jaden says "Nice one." Giving Shadow a high five. "Okay, gotta make a call now." Jaden pressed a button on the dash and a radio opened on one of the screens "This is Jade Eagle on route to Vale from Atlas. Requesting landing procedures, eta 60 minutes. Do you copy?"

After a few long seconds a voice came through, "Hello, this is Vale aircraft docking, may I ask what your business in the city is?

"We're on route from Atlas for the Vital festival."

"Will you be dropping of passengers?"

"Yes, but I will need a place to park my ship, are there any hangers open at the moment?"

"There should be by the time you get here, just make sure you bring your ship to docking bay 4 to drop off your passengers and bring the ship to hanger B."

"Thank you. But, umm, may I ask you something?"

"Yes sir, how may I assist you?"

"Have any of the other schools sent students to attend the festival?"

"Yes, we have students from almost every school, except for Atlas and Vacuo, why do you ask?"

"No reason, have a nice day."

"You too, sir." Said the worker as Jaden hung up the call. With a solemn look.

"Dude," Shadow asked: "What's wrong."

"Its time." Jaden replied. "Time to show them what we got."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shadow said with a grin.

 **(Time skip 50 minutes because I'm lazy)**

"Hello, everyone." Jaden said over the intercom; "This is your captain speaking, if you look off to the right, you'll see Beacon Academy, the second-best Huntsman school in Remnant." (Pride in Atlas) "We'll be landing shortly, so make sure you have all loose articles and be ready to depart. And someone wake up Reaper"

"Thrilling," Shadow said; "What do you want us to do when we land?"

"You go with Reaper and find something to do, Perscie can watch Penny while I park the Ship." Jaden said with a tired look on his face. "Just; don't do anything that will get us sent back home."

"OK, I'll make sure Reaper doesn't blow up a city block. Hopefully" Shadow chuckles, before heading to the back of the ship to depart.

"Ha, you and your brother have the same sense of humor."

"Who said we had one?" Shadow commented before closing the cockpit door.

"Okay then." Jaden said going back to his controls. After a bit, Jaden lowers the ship to the docking bay; landing so that Reaper, Shadow, Perscie, and Penny leave the ship; then heads off to the hanger.

"Okay, what's next?" Penny asked.

"Me and Reaper are going to get something to eat." Shadow spoke up, "Perscie can you take Penny and walk around town?

"Sure, come on Penny." Perscie said.

"Okay, where are we going?" Penny said before following Perscie down the street.

After Perscie had left with Penny, Reaper and Shadow walked around town till they saw a sign for a new noodle place, after a quick glance to each other, they raced off down the road to the shop.

POV change: Jaden

I landed the Jade Eagle and headed out of the hanger to walk around town. Seeing new faces was always good about leaving Atlas, but this was the first time we would be leaving without a focused mission in front of us. It would be hard adjusting, I just hope that Shadow keeps Reaper under control. I should probably check on Perscie *pulls out scroll, and calls Perscie, she picks up* "Hey, how is it with Penny?"

"She's annoying, she wants to get nails done, she wants to talk about boys, there's no end to it." She said with a huff.

"Just make sure you don't lose her, we don't want to get in trouble with Ironwood." I replied.

"Its fine, she right he…" Perscie paused "Oh, no, no, no, no."

"What?!" I responded with concern

"She's gone, I was right behind her, then you called I answered, and I guess she kept walking."

"Okay, here's what you have to do, head down that street and see if she turned at one of the corners, she shouldn't have gotten far." I ordered "I'll get to a vantage point and see if I can spot her."

"Should I tell Shadow?" As she began to run.

"NO, Reaper won't let us live it down, Just find her!" I said as I jump to the roof tops.

"Okay" she said before I hung up the scroll.

"Where are you, and I hope you don't do anything stupid."

End Chapter 2

 **Okay, thank you for reading, I sure hope they find her, and I hope she doesn't run into anyone, that might cause some problems. Tell me what you think, and I'll be back with chapter 3 as soon as Reaper and Shadow finish their lunch.**


End file.
